Mayuri Kurotsuchi
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Bleach manga)' Not much is known about Mayuri's early life other than around 110 years ago he was once the only prisoner in the Nest of Maggots under the control of Onmitsukido. who was considered dangerous enough to necessitate confinement in a small prison cell, chained to the wall by his ankle. One day he was visited by Kisuke Urahara who was seeking his genius to become vice-president in the newly thought-of The Department of Research and Development, a request that would automatically get him out of there. He at first refused by Kisuke egged him on about not having anything to tinker or work on because he was locked away as vice-president, he would inherit everything should something happen to Urahara. Seeing his point agreed. At some point he read a book detailing about the Soul King's arms and learned that Right Arm was in charge of stopping while the Left Arm is in charge Advancing. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' 'Relationships' 'Alliance' 'Intelligence Division' 'Hisui E. Fiore' Mayuri appears to have a slight respect for the young princess to her intelligence and that she managed to work behind the scenes and lead on the Eclipse Gate and even to share control of the ongoing project he has plan. 'Powers and Abilities' As the captain of 12th Division of the Gotei 13, Mayuri is one of the strongest fighters within in the Soul Society. Also as the head of the Soul Society's Department of Research and Development, Mayuri is also one of the most intelligent individuals of the Soul Society. While he is a capable of fighter in his own right, his greatest strength is his genius intellect, as the most intelligent, scientific, and inventive mind in Soul Society (apart from Kisuke Urahara and Souske Aizen), he is able to quickly clever tactics and strategies when facing his enemies. As a scientist he is able to create many devices and drugs, to surprise and get the drop on his enemies. Expert Swordsman: '''While not as proficient in swordsmanship as some other captains, Mayuri is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. His expertise with his Zanpakutō lies in his effective use of its abilities while in either Shikai or Bankai, rather than his swordsmanship skill. He relies on those abilities, or his pre-planned strategies, rather than actually engaging in melee combat with his opponent. Mayuri seems to be ambidextrous, as he wields his Zanpakutō in his right hand and his scythe-ear in his left (often simultaneously). During the Bount Invasion, he briefly wields his Zanpakutō left-handed as well. '''Shunpo Expert: '''Mayuri is able to easily outmaneuver Uryū Ishida's use of the Quincy Hirenkyaku technique to set up a surprise attack. Mayuri points out that Shunpo can counter Hirenkyaku but that it's very tiring for him. He was not fast enough to outmaneuver with Uryū when he entered the Quincy: Letzt Stil, making him at least an expert in the technique. He dodged a close-range attack from Tōshirō Hitsugaya by moving behind him almost instantaneously. '''Kidō Expert: '''According to Shunsui Kyōraku, Mayuri is one of the most proficient Kidō users in Soul Society.He can release a destructive form of Kidō silently from the palms of his hands, blasting holes through walls, and instantly create Kidō barriers to protect others. '''Great Spiritual Power: As the captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri boasts a great amount of spiritual power. He is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves. His Reiatsu is pink. Zanpakutō Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵, Leg-Cutting Jizō): Mayuri's Zanpakutō's guard is wrapped in cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. The hilt is pink. Unlike most Shinigami, his Zanpakutō's sheath hangs directly in front of him, instead of to his side as they are commonly worn, through a visibly modified hook on the end of the hilt of Ashisogi Jizō. At some point during the Quincy Blood War, Mayuri installed a sensor in Ashisogi Jizō that causes it to automatically block all sword attacks within two feet of his body at an angle of sixty degrees or greater. Trivia * Mayuri s Japanese VA is Ryusei Nakao, who also voices Caesar Clown and Eric in One Piece. * Mayuri's English VA is Terrence Stone , who also voices Yoruichi Shihoin's cat form and Zennosuke Kurumadani in Bleach. Category:Intelligence Division Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Reaper Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:Scientist Category:Keen Intellect Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Teacher Category:Necromancy Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Poison Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Military Personnel